


The Birthday Wish

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: A strange birthday tradition and a very confused demon combine to make this bit of Crowley fluff.





	The Birthday Wish

The first time it happened it took Crowley by surprise. He had been in the middle of some crossroads deal when ‘poof’ he appeared in some dimly lit family restaurant. Blinking in confusion he looked around, waiters bustling about with hands full of plates of food, crying child in the corner table, teen couple having what looked like it could have been a third or fourth date. His gaze landed on a fairly ordinary table surrounded by fairly ordinary people with a fairly ordinary birthday cake set in front of a girl who Crowley felt was definitely far from ordinary. His whiskey coloured eyes roamed over her, drinking in every detail from her smile to the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed. He didn’t have time for this, the girl piqued his interest but he needed to get back to his deal and with a shake of his head he shot back to the crossroad.

The second time it happened Crowley was angry. Months of planning was finally coming together and the climax of his scheme was upon him when… He found himself stood in a room full of people near a bar as everyone cheered. He was a millisecond from incinerating every living thing in the room when his eyes fell on the extraordinary girl behind the birthday cake. The smoke rose from the candles which had just been blown out and a bright smile was on her beautiful face. The demon felt his breath catch, sensed a weakness in him. He didn’t like feeling, feeling was dangerous so he simply left.

By the sixth time, he found himself looking forward to seeing her. Each year on the 26th of July he was summoned to her birthday celebration and although he had never spoken to her, he sensed that the reason lay behind the smoking candles. This year he was prepared. Sitting on his throne in his best suit with a much-considered gift wrapped and placed on his lap he waited. The hours ticked by and there he sat, his brow furrowing with each passing moment. Looking at his watch he huffed. How dare she do this to him? How dare she pull him away from his work, make him have emotions and then just stop. This was ridiculous, she needed putting in her place. Crowley was pacing now and muttering to himself under his breath when suddenly…

…he was standing in a dimly lit kitchen, soft music playing from a nearby speaker and the smell of freshly blown out candles filled the air. Turning slowly towards the counter he saw the small cake with a single candle, smoke still curling up in intricate patterns in the air. The demons brow furrowed slightly in confusion. Where was she? He gripped the gift in his hand a little tighter and then a lazy smile materialised on his face as he felt her watching him from the doorway. ‘Happy Birthday Love.’ His deep, gravelly voice resonated through the room and as he turned to face her he felt like the breath had been knocked out of him, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. He held out his gift to her, speechless and felt his heart beat faster as she crossed the room, coming to a stop directly in front of him. Their eyes met and Crowley felt a peace like he had never known. This girl, this human in front of him, he didn’t even know her name, had never heard her speak and yet she held such a power over him. ‘So what did you wish for?’ he indicated towards the cake, desperate to hear her voice. She simply smiled and looked at him appraisingly for a moment before leaning into him, hands placed on his shoulders, he shivered as he felt her breath on his neck and his hands grasped her waist, pulling her closer as she whispered her reply in his ear.‘Same thing I wish for every year.’ He smiled as he finally understood what it was that brought him to her every year and as their eyes met again he gently ran his fingers down her cheek before leaning down and lightly grazing her lips with his own. The softness of the kiss soon gave way to fire and passion and he found himself lost in her.


End file.
